pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Weekend (Earth and Fire song)
"Weekend" is a song from 1979 by Dutch band Earth and Fire. It was written by guitarist Gerard Koerts for the album Reality Fills Fantasy. Contents 1 Earth and Fire version 1.1 Track listing 1.2 Chart performance 2 Chips version 2.1 Track listing 3 Scooter Version 3.1 Track listing 3.2 Chart performance 3.3 Certifications 4 Other versions 5 References Earth and Fire version "Weekend" was released by Earth and Fire as a single in November 1979 and reached the number one spot in the singles charts in the Netherlands, Switzerland, Germany, Denmark and Portugal.1 Track listing Side one No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Weekend" Gerard Koerts 3:35 Side two No. Title Writer(s) Length 2. "Answer Me" Chris Koerts, Bert Ruiter 5:16 Chart performance Chart (1979-1980) Peak position Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)2 14 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)3 1 Denmark (IFPI)1 1 Germany (Official German Charts)4 1 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)5 1 Portugal (AFP)1 1 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)6 1 Preceded by "Sun of Jamaica" by Goombay Dance Band German Singles Chart number-one single 25 April 1980 – 16 May 1980 Succeeded by "Der Nippel" by Mike Krüger Chips version "Weekend" Single by Chips from the album Chips and 20 bästa låtar Released January 1997 Format 7" vinyl, CD Length 3:35 Label Mariann Grammofon AB Writer(s) Gerard Koerts Producer(s) Chips Chips singles chronology "Dag efter dag" (1982) "Weekend" (1997) Weekend was first covered by the Swedish group Chips on their eponymously titled debut-album. Originally, the version was recorded in 1980, but was only available on the album's first printed issues, as all subsequent releases (now called "Sweets'n Chips") replaced the song with the track "Good Morning". It wasn't until the release of the 1997 Greatest Hits-album "20 bästa låtar" that the song became widely available again. The B-Side on the single was the Instrumental track "Tokyo". Track listing Side one No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Weekend" Gerard Koerts 3:35 Side two No. Title Writer(s) Length 2. "Tokyo" Lasse Holm 3:00 Scooter Version "Weekend!" Single by Scooter from the album The Stadium Techno Experience B-side "Curfew" Released 24 February 2003 Length 3:35 Writer(s) Gerard Koerts H. P. Baxxter Rick J. Jordan Jay Frog Jens Thele Producer(s) Scooter Scooter singles chronology "Nessaja" (2002) "Weekend" (2003) "The Night" (2003) "Weekend" was also covered by German techno group Scooter as "Weekend!". It was released in February 2003 as the first single from their 2003 album The Stadium Techno Experience.7 The single reached number 2 in the German Media Control Charts and was also a top-10 single in Norway, Austria, Denmark, the Netherlands, Finland and Sweden.8 Music video The video for the song takes place on an illuminated part of a loam-covered floor encircled by dark. While Scooter are performing the song, there are Buddhist and Christian monks, nuns, Asian martial artists, topless women, traditional Indian female dancers and Ganesha dancing around them. H. P. Baxxter can also be seen wearing a costume resembling those worn by the Roman centurions. The video was censored in the multimedia part of the CD single released in Germany. Track listing No. Title Length 1. "Weekend!" (Radio Edit) 3:35 2. "Weekend!" (Extended) 5:10 3. "Weekend!" (Club Mix) 6:02 4. "Curfew" 3:14 Chart performance Chart (2003) Peak position Australia (ARIA)9 37 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)10 4 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)11 35 Denmark (Tracklisten)12 4 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)13 7 Germany (Official German Charts)14 2 Hungary (Single Top 40)15 1 Ireland (IRMA)16 14 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)17 7 Norway (VG-lista)18 3 Romania (Romanian Top 100)19 100 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)20 9 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)21 33 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)22 12 Certifications Country Certification Date Sales certified Norway 23 Platinum 2003 30,000 + Other versions In 1980 the Belgian band De Strangers released a Dutch-language version of the song under the title "Pluchke".24 The song was released in German version as "Kein Mädchen für das Wochenende" which was first sung by Conny Morin and later was covered by Daniela Dilow.25 In 2002 Kid Q released the single "This Feeling", which contains a sample of "Weekend".26 In 2008 Bloodhound Gang release a cover version of the Scooter cover for "Weekend!" In 2012, Belgian electro producer Mickey release a cover version of the original track featuring Sylvie 'Billie' Kreusch. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c "earth-and-fire.nl - biografieën (Dutch)". Retrieved 15 April 2009. 2.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Earth & Fire – Weekend" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. 3.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Earth & Fire – Weekend" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 4.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Earth & Fire Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. 5.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Earth & Fire search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. 6.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Earth & Fire – Weekend". Swiss Singles Chart. 7.Jump up ^ Scooter - Weekend! at discogs.com 8.Jump up ^ "Scooter - Weekend!" (in German). Hitparade.ch. Retrieved 16 April 2009. 9.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Scooter – Weekend!". ARIA Top 50 Singles. 10.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Scooter – Weekend!" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. 11.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Scooter – Weekend!" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 12.Jump up ^ "Danishcharts.com – Scooter – Weekend!". Tracklisten. 13.Jump up ^ "Scooter: Weekend!" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. 14.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Scooter Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. 15.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. 16.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 15, 2003". Irish Singles Chart. 17.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Scooter search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. 18.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Scooter – Weekend!". VG-lista. 19.Jump up ^ Romanian Top 100: Editia 21, saptamina 2.06-8.06, 2003 20.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Scooter – Weekend!". Singles Top 60. 21.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Scooter – Weekend!". Swiss Singles Chart. 22.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2003-04-05" UK Singles Chart. 23.Jump up ^ "Norwegian certifications – Nessaja" (in Norwegian). IFPI Norway. 24.Jump up ^ De Strangers - Troef 25.Jump up ^ ZDF-Hitparade (Live - Berliner Union Film Studios) Sendung Nr. 125 26.Jump up ^ Kid Q - This Feeling at Discogs.com Category:1979 singles Category:1997 singles Category:2003 singles Category:Scooter (band) songs Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Vertigo Records singles Category:1979 songs